She-Hulk: My Thanksgiving Guest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dyrin and She-Hulk get a surprise when they go to hang out together one night. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan-11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **She-Hulk and Hulk belong to Marvel. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **She-Hulk: My Thanksgiving Guest**

Dyrin was getting ready to have She-Hulk come and have some pizza. She was his best friend and he loved spending time with her. Even though she was his guardian and they lived together, she didn't always have time to spend with him. But today was special; she was coming home early to spend time with him.  
"I can't wait for her to get here! This is going to be great!" He said, now trying to pick a movie from Netflix. He decided to get a Thanksgiving movie since Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

 _Meanwhile downtown…_

She-Hulk picked up a large tank and hurled it at a large mutant they were fighting! Hulk was holding back because he didn't want to murder the creature.

"Hulk, can you finish him off? I'm running late for dinner with Dyrin!"

Hulk grunted and nodded, signaling he had it under control. She-Hulk giggled and then ran off in the direction of the house. She was almost there when she heard a scream! She turned and saw a man terrorizing a young woman and her child.

"Stop right there!" She-Hulk thundered. The sight of her large green body and angry green eyes scared the robber into submission. He turned and fled because he didn't want to get pounded into the ground.

"We can't thank you enough!" The woman said.

"Do not worry; it was my pleasure." She-Hulk smiled sweetly.

"Please join us for some dinner. It's the least we could do." The woman said.

"Well, thank you, but…,"

"Please, I insist!" The woman said. The little child pulled She-Hulk's arm too!

"Well, alright. Thank you!" She smiled. She then thought to herself. "I'm sure I won't be too long…,"

But she was wrong. A few hours later, She-Hulk walked out and looked at the large clock on a nearby tower. She groaned when she realized that she was more than three hours late for Dyrin's dinner with her and she felt awful.

"Oh, no!" She said, now quickly taking off towards the house. Once she arrived, she was about to walk up to the house when she felt a slight twinge in her side. She felt woozy and strange!

"W-What's happening?!" She gasped.

Within a few moments, she felt something shoot through her like a bolt of lightning and then she blacked out. Five minutes later, she came to and looked around the area.

"What was that?" She asked, now rubbing her head. She then noticed a nearby puddle and saw that she was no longer She-Hulk. She had changed back to her regular self…Jennifer. "Wow! I haven't been myself in such a long time." She said in a giggle, now looking at herself. "Well, I haven't changed much. But now I have another problem. Dyrin won't recognize me either!"

As she walked up to the door and knocked, the young boy answered and looked at her with sad eyes.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, Dyrin. I need to speak with you." Jennifer said softly.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm getting ready for bed and my friend doesn't want me to let strangers in." Dyrin said sadly.

"Dyrin, it's me. She-Hulk. But I've changed back into a human now, so my human name is Jennifer." Jennifer said softly, now trying to get in.

"W-What?! No, this can't be. You're trying to trick me." Dyrin said, now trying to be careful with talking to strangers.

"No, I'm not." She said, now gently forcing her way in and closing the door behind her. "C'mere!"

But Dyrin backed away in fear and began to run. Jennifer giggled and began to chase after the young teen, hoping to grab him and calm him down. Dyrin ran into the bedroom and shut the door!

"Hey! Let me in!" He heard her call through the door.

"No, I don't trust you." He growled, now trying to find a way out.

"C'mon, it's me! I know everything about you!" She said, now trying to find a way in. She then stepped back and kicked the door in. Dyrin stood back in shock but had nowhere to go when she pounced on him and began tickling his stomach.

"AH! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Then, you must let me show you it's me." Jennifer smiled, now pouncing on him and digging her face in the side of his neck and nibbling on his skin.

"H-Help! S-Someone, H-Help!" He laughed, now trying to squirm free.

"Not until you trust me. I know your name is Dyrin and you were abandoned as a young boy. I took you in with my cousin, Bruce, and I even had to gently capture you to convince you that I loved you and wanted to take care of you!" Jennifer said, still not moving her face from his neck, but still gently planting fun kisses in his neck.

Dyrin stopped squirming and saw the beautiful woman pinning him down. He saw her gently move her face from his neck and plant a small kiss on his nose.

"It's me honey. I'm sorry I'm late but I had to save a young woman and her child. But we still have time for pizza and movies." She said, now helping him up.

"It's okay. Yeah, we still have time." He smiled, now gently hugging her. "I'm really thankful for you, Jennifer."

"And I'm thankful for you too." Jennifer said, now picking him up and playfully carrying him into the living room. She gently tossed him on the couch and began tickling his ribs. "I'm thankful for meeting you! I'm thankful you are a part of my family! And I'm thankful for you agreeing to be part of our lives!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA STAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" He laughed.

"And more than anything…," she said, now stopping to let him catch his breath. "I am thankful that we have all made it through one more year together. As a real family." She said, now leaning down and kissing him gently on the head.

"Now that was a cute moment," Bruce chuckled, walking in and sitting next to them. "And yes, I am happy we all made it through this year as a family."

"Thank you all. I love you both so much." Dyrin said, now tearing up more.

"Don't cry kiddo. How about we have some of that pizza now?" Bruce smiled, now hugging him and wiping a tear away.

"Y-You're going to join us?!" Dyrin smiled happily. He wanted Bruce to come too, but Bruce was always gone. He was never around as much as She-Hulk.

"Sure, if that's okay." He grinned. "I-HEY!" He laughed, now that Dyrin and Jennifer pounced on him in happiness. After a few moments, they all sat up and enjoyed some pizza, movies, and wonderful Thanksgiving time together.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Nicochan11! :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
